The success of multidisciplinary, multi-investigator scientific programs critically depends not only on the scientific quality of the individual research programs and their thematic synergy, but equally on the ability of the group to work together and to stay on course to accomplish larger goals of the common endeavor. Even greater scientific advancements are possible if teams can enhance the quality of science by cross-fertilization of ideas and the potential to draw new conclusions from cross-analysis of data contributed by studying different components of the same system (organism). Coordination of the above issues is particularly critical when the area of research lies at an interface of two complex disciplines, as is clearly the case with immunology and gerontology research. All of the above necessitates a deliberate and systematic approach to ensure Program success at all levels. To that effect, the Scientific Integration and Administration Core (Core A) will be the nerve center of the Program, coordinating every aspect of its scientific and administrative progress. Specific Aims are to: SA1. Ensure scientific communication and exchange via: (i) regular monthly group videoconference meetings; (ii) a common and interactive experimental planning and data sharing space ? the Thymus Rejuvenation PPG Wiki and (iii) annual in-person PPG progress meetings. Thes Core will also organize and promote animal, tissue and reagent sharing via the above Wiki. SA2. Ensure fiscal and administrative oversight by monitoring spending with regard to specific aims and productivity of individual Projects and ensure timely annual reporting to the sponsor. SA3. Organize and implement scientific oversight. via (i) an internal PPG Scientific Steering Committee (PSSC), consisting of Project Leaders; and (ii) an external advisory board (EAB) composed of 3-4 scientists with strong expertise in the area of the Program. SA 4. Provide coordinated data and knowledge sharing and management platforms to enable the distributed team members to securely share and manage data sets ; and to allow teams to document experimental progress and results, and share laboratory protocols and datasets. This SA will also host and perform version control of MiCASA morphometric software and organize training of Program personnel by P1 staff. The platforms will be aligned to the needs of Core B and will be optimized via controlled ontologies, standardized meta-data collection, and common ID conventions to facilitate data mining, cross- fertilization and cross-discovery, by answering a series of specific inter-project questions formulated by the Program Scientific Steering Committee. This Core will therefore foster scientific integration at the highest level, while providing administrative cohesion.